7 Noches,6 Niños
by Fidget X3
Summary: Solo somos adolescentes,por que le hicimos caso a el? Si que no fuera por el no estaríamos al borde de la vida y de la muerte,este lugar maldito esta debemos sobrevivir todos,los 6,y son 7 noches,debemos aprender con prisa y ser inteligentes para poder lograrlo
1. Rafael,Noche 1,FNAF

Hi! estoy aqui con un nuevo fic de FNAF pero sera de FNAF 1 y de FNAF 2 y eso aqui empieza desde el 1 aunque primero es el 2.

Episodio 1 : Rafael,Noche 1,FNAF

-Rafael-

Era un dia en el que nos juntabamos yo y mis amigos y incluso algunos de los que quizas lo son y eso,Carlos venia a donde estabamos nosotros y nos queria contar algo ya que venia con un periodico en la mano.

- "Oigan! miren esto!" - dijo Carlos abriendo un periodico.

- "Y que es eso?" - dijo Jeremi.

- "Eso es lo que creo que es! es!" - dijo Yerson tomando el periodico.

- "Pero de que tanto escandalo!" - dije quitandome mis audifonos para escuchar de que hablaban.

- "Mira esto!" - dijo Yerson mostrandome un anuncio el cual decia.

"Se busca ayuda

Freddy Fazbear Pizza

La pizzeria familiar busca un guardia de seguridad para trabajar en el turno de noche de 12 am a 6 am.

Cámaras del monitor,garantizar la seguridad de los equipos y personajes animatronicos.

No responsable por lesión/desmembramiento.

$ 120 por semana

Para aplicar la llamada:

1-888-FAI-FAZBEAR"

- "QUEEE!?" - dije leyendo eso.

- "Si,es muy poco probable que después de ese tiempo siga abierta" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "No es eso,acaso,les gustaria ir a preguntar por ese trabajo?" - dijo Diego.

- "Largate" - dijo Ivan.

- "Nop,no pienso irme,acaso les da miedo o son gallinas?" - dijo Diego.

- "Que! acabas de decir!?" - dije enojado y Ivan.

- "Quieren verse bien por que tienen empleo?" - dijo Diego.

- "Mira,hiremos para alla y lo consegiremos o que no chicos... y Pajjsy?" - dije.

Solo Ivan y Carlos se pusieron felices pero Jeremi,Yerson y Pajjsy no.

- "Bueno,ya que terminaron las clases vallan" - dijo Diego.

Nos fuimos para alli pero Jeremi,Pajjsy y Yerson decian que no lo pidiera por que nuestras clases no quedarian de lado,eso era malo,pero,ni que me diera miedo estar ahi por un corto plaso.

Entramos a Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

- "Hola,busco al gerente" - dije preguntandole a la persona en la caja regristadora.

- "Cuantos años tienes?" - pregunto.

- "19" - dije.

- "Es por alla al final del pasillo" - dijo apuntandome una dirreción.

Entre por el pasillo y ellos 3 seguian instintiendome de que no lo pidiera ya que a ellos no les gustaria estar aqui aunque les gustan los juegos de terror pero no quieren no ir al colegio o ir como zombies pero eso me vale ve*ga.

- "Hola,buscamos el empleo de guardia de seguridad" - dije al gerente.

- "Cuantos años tienen?" - dijo el gerente.

- "Contando todas las edades,17,17,18,18,18,19" - dijo Rafael.

- "Pero hay un problema,como minimo tienen que superar 5 noches y después de eso podran irse y dejar el empleo,cada noche vendra 1 y haran como minimo 6 noches les parece?" - dijo el gerente.

3 de 6 dijieron que si.

- "Entonces empiezan a las 11:00 pm presentence uno de ustedes,pero primero los que sepan menos de estrategias y inteligencia,12:00 am empieza el turno" - dijo el gerente.

- "No tenia idea de que consegir un empleo es asi de facil" - dije sin comprender.

- "Es que pocas personas lo piden" - dijo el gerente.

Salimos de Freddy Fazbear Pizza y nos fuimos a nuestro lugar en donde nos juntabamos todos.

- "Miren,primera noche,Yo,segunda noche,Carlos,tercera noche,Ivan,cuarta noche,Pajjsy,quinta noche,Jeremi y sexta noche,Yerson,vale?" - dije.

Todos accedieron y después de preparame para ir a Freddy Fazbear Pizza el gerente me indico varias cosas alli.

- "Mira,ve esta grabación,guarda energia y se astuto pero no me refiero a Foxy en español escuchaste,el igual funcióna,ten cuidado con el" - dijo el gerente hiendose.

Al escuchar todo lo que me dijo me quede WTF? no entendia nada,mi turno inicio,escucha la grabación me dije yo mismo.

Reproduci la grabación.

"Hola? Hoola? Hoooolaaa? Uhhh.. queria grabar un mensaje para ti para poder ayudarte en tu primera noche. Um... yo en realidad trabajé es esta oficina antes que tu. Estoy terminando mi ... primera semana ahora como una cuestión de hecho,asi que... yo sé que esto pueda ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aqui para decirte ; no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, uhhhh, !podras hacerlo bien! asi que... vas a concentrarte en pasar tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?

- "De acuerdo" - dije a la grabadora.

"Uhhh... vamos a ver. Primero hay una introducción de saludo de la empresa que se supone que tengo que leerte,ehhh... es una especie de cosa legal,ya sabes.

- "Bueno,cuentame" - dije diciendole.

"Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza : Un lugar mágico en donde los niños y adultos por igual,donde la fantasia y diverción cobran vida,Fazbear no se hace responsable por los daños, de la propiedad o persona, o la muerte de la tercera, en el informe de una persona desaparecida se llenará dentro de 90 dias o tan pronto como la propiedad y la premisa han sido limpiadas y blanqueadas a fondo y las alfombras han sido sutituidas. Bla bla bla"

- "Espera que dijiste de la persona!" - dije aterrado.

"Ahora puede parecer malo, lo sé, realmente no hay nada de que preocuparse. Uhh, los personajes animatronicos aqui son un poco peculiares pero, ¿Les hechan la culpa? !No! Si tubiera la fuerza para cantar... esas mismas canciónes estupidas durante 20 años y nunca tube un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche tambien. Asi que recuerda : estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en el corazón de los niños. Muestrales un poco de respeto ¿Bien? Okay."

- "Creo que estoy entendiendo algo" - dije.

"Asi que ten en cuenta : Los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uhhh,se les deja con un especie "Modo libre" en la noche. Uhhh... algo acerca de que sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan por un largo tiempo.

Uhhh... solían pasear durante el dia tambien,pero entonces no era la mordida del 87... Si... e-es increible de que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lobulo frontal,¿sabes?"

- "Noo,soy nuevo aqui" - dije con ironia.

"Ahora bien,respecto a tu seguridad : el único riesgo real para ti como el vigilante nocturno aquí,si lo hay,es el hecho de que estos personajes... uhhh,si te llegan a ver después de hora probablemente no te reconoscan como persona. Ellos-ellos lo más probable que te vean como un endo-esqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora ,ya que va en contra de las reglas de Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza,probablemente um... van a tratar de meterte en un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Ummm,ahora no sería tan mal si los propios trajes no estubieran llenos de vigas ; cables ; y dispositivos electronicos,especialmente alrededor de la zona facial,asi que puedes imaginar como tendrías tu cabeza forzada dentro de ellos,lo que podria causar un poco de incomodidad... y la muerte. Uhhh. las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verán en la luz del dia otra vez serían tus ojos y tus dientes que saltarán de la parte frontal de la mascara. Si... no te dicen esas cosas cuando te escribes.

- "No fijate,no me di cuenta" - dije con sarcasmo.

"!Pero hey! El primer dia debe ser una brisa, voy a conversar contigo mañana,uhh,revisa las cámaras, y recuerda cerrar las puertas cuando sólo sea absolutamente necesario. Ahorra energía. Muy bien. Buenas noches."

Ese mensaje habia finalizado,con suerte Chica,Freddy y Bonnie seguian en sus pociciones,eran las 4:42 AM,tenia 63 % de bateria,incluso podria cerrar las puertas a lo master troller,pero cuando las hiba a cerrar me di cuenta de que una cortina que era de Pirate Cove,de ahi es Foxy,espera,esta fuera de servicio,mirelas camaras y venia por un lado,cuando empeze a ver su garfio cerre la puerta,a la de al lado estaba Chica,rapidamente la cerre.

Eran las 5:21 AM,tengo 30 % voy bien,falta poco,solo espera un rato,Bonnie esta por un lado y Chica por el otro viendome de manera de que fueran a llorar,ni loco les creeria esa.

Saque mi celular y me puse a jugar,esta bien,nadie te matara,estas bien,quedan 10 minutos 21 % segire con vida para contarlo.

De repente escuche un reloj marcando la hora y que los niños me animaban y decian "YAY!" y de repente todos se fueron a sus lugares,y en eso me tope con el gerente.

- "Muy bien! sigues vivo! bueno por ti,a que hora se empezaron a mover?" - dijo el gerente.

- "De primera,4:42 AM,y de segunda renuncio FUCK! YOU!" - dije hiendome.

- "Eh.. te dije.. no puedes renunciar,ademas,todavia faltan tus amigos" - dijo el gerente.

- "Hijo de put*,y mi paga?" - le pregunte.

- "Toma,una paga por cada uno" - dijo pasandone $ 120

Fui a donde nos juntariamos y me econtre con los demas.

- "Miren,lo que gane,pero escuchen esto,tienen que prepararse" - dije dandole la grabación a Yerson.

Después de escucharla todo se pusieron que seria algo horrible eso.

- "Mira Carlos,la grabación de hoy traela ya?" - le dije a Carlos.

- "Bueno Rafael" - dijo Carlos.

- "Bueno en 2 horas hay cole,voy a mi casa a domir" - dije hiendome.

-Carlos-

Que sera lo que me esperara hoy?

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio 1 de este nuevo fic de FNAF y eso Bye :D


	2. Carlos,Noche 2,FNAF

Hola estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo de 7 Noches,6 Niños y eso empezemos.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Ahora sabras que le pasara.

Episodio 2 : Carlos,Noche 2,FNAF

-Carlos-

Que me pasara? bueno primero deberia ir al colegio y después a alli obiamente,pero,que llevare? algo que me ayude?

En la noche

Me llevava unas cosas en una mochila la cuales eran son,una linterna,comida y un bate de baseboll por cualquier cosa.

Cuando llege el gerente me dio una grabación y se fue.

Llegue a el lugar en donde estaria trabajando pero me di cuenta de que lo que se me ocurrio lo pondria a prueba.

- "1,2,3,4,5" - dije contando.

- "Siguen ahi,1,2,3,4,5" - dije todavia.

Me habia acordado de la grabación y la reproduci.

Se escuchaba como si me estubieran llamando y después de contesto solo

"Emm, !Hola! ¿Hola? Um... bueno,si estas escuchando esto,pasaste al segundo día.

Uhhh,!felicidades! No-no voy a hablar tanto como la otra vez ya que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Ummm... puede que tengas que seguir adelante y mirar las cámaras mientras hablo"

En ese momento yo rebice la camara de el escenario y cueva pirata y Foxy estaba abriendo la cortina de la cueva pirata con su garfio y eso no me causo buena sensación y baje la tableta y cuando la baje me di cuenta de que en mi escritorio habia un cupcake con ojos y una velita lo que me causo sonreir al ver su diseño.

"Solo para asegurarse de que todo el mundo está en su lugar, ¿sabes? Uhh, curiosamente,el propio Freddy no sale del escenario muy a menudo, He oído que es más activo en la oscuridad,asi queeee hey,supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energia, ¿verdad? También quiero hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas: Uhh, hay puntos ciegos en su vista de camará y los puntos ciegos pueden pasar a ser"

En ese sonido escuche algo en la puerta y era Bonnie,bueno ese es el nombre del conejo segun Rafael,hiba a ver la camara pero sus ojos me observavan,la pierta np se podia cerrar,joder! que hare

En ese momento termine la llamada del tipo del telefono.

Apretaba el boton,lo veia como entraba y le dije "No entres hijo de pu*a!" y no pasaba nada,lo empeze a ver a los ojos,sace mi bate y le empeze a pegar para que saliera,empezaba a retroceder y se ponia agresivo,le di una patada y le tire mi silla,ahora el boton respondia,cerre la puerta y me sente en el suelo viendo las camarás.

Eran las 1:00 AM,91 %,el maldito de Bonnie esta hacechandome y sigue sin irse,cuando se fue revice,cueva pirata y Bonnie se fue,abri la puerta,cambie a una camara y veia a Foxy corriendo,baje la camara y salto hacia mi,me lo saque dandole una patada donde tenia una abertura en su traje y le pege y empezo a tirar chispas,le pegaba con toda la fuerza que tenia y lo tire al piso y justo se habia parado y como estaba afuera le cerre la puerta aplastandole el pie izquierdo y haciendo probocar un grito de dolor de Foxy.

- "En tu cara,motherf*ker!" - dije burlandome de el.

De pronto cambie la camara a la cocina y se escuchaba ahora una canción,espera que? rebice el reloj y mi bateria,decia.

- "4:41 AM! Y 0 %!?" - dije histerico.

Recogi mi mochila y parti a Back stage (No me se como se llama en español :/) y encendi el interruptor de la luz,veia a Freddy! ahh,era un disfraz de el,suerte que tengo, y fui corriendo a lo más que podia a mi oficina,cerre ambaz puertas,adrenalina,ninguna,mucha por hoy,cuando creia estar a salvo rebiso una camara y envez de ver un poster de Freddy vi uno de Freddy pero en color oro,baje la camara y veia a un Freddy dorado hechado como cadaver en frente mio,panico! y el me tomo y me empezo a hablar.

- "Tu me serviras" - dijo Freddy dorado.

- "DE QUE!?" - dije aterrado.

- "Para atraer a los demas" - dijo Freddy dorado.

Me llebo a el escenario y estaban todos,Freddy estaba activo y me miraron.

- "Golde,sueltalo o las veras" - dijo Bonnie.

- "No,por fin me topo con ustedes" - dijo Golden.

- "Por lo que me hicieron las pagaran!" - dijo Golden tirandose a los demas.

Aprobeche escapar pero... Foxy... m*erda! me atrapo!

- "Ahora las pagaras por lo que me hiciste" - dijo Foxy cambiando sus ojos de color amarillo a rojos.

- "Por favor,no" - dije en voz baja y llorando.

Me llevo a Back stage y me tope con un disfraz de Freddy Fazbear.

- "Ahi estaras por el resto de tu miserable vida" - dijo Foxy.

- "NO!" -dije soltandome.

Sali corriendo a no se donde,no abria los ojos por que cualquier cosa que viera no me gustaria.

Entre a un lugar me escondi y estaba diciendo que se hicieran las 6.

- "Haste las malditas 6!" - dije histerico.

De nuevo se fue la luz.

Se escuchaba una canción,creo que es Torreador March,Freddy...

Veia los ojos de Freddy encendiendose y apagandose.

- "NO TE MUEVAS!" - le dije a Freddy.

De repente aparecieron los demas y me veian con una mirada amenazante,macabra y lunatica,por que a mi?

De repente escuche un sonido y después me llevaron nuevamente a Back stage.

Me estaban metiendo a un traje de Freddy Fazbear y el dolor,queria que acabaran con mi sufrimiento,pero no,cuando estaba a punto de rendirme se escucho un sonido.

PIM,PIM,PIM,PIM,YAY!,PIM,PIM,PIM.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares y me encontre con la sorpresa de que seguia vivo,pero,mi pierna estaba rasjada,se veia mi carne,vomite y vi al gerente.

- "Vivo! pero te ves fatal,toma,te regalo el hospital" - dijo el gerente entregandome $ 1000.

- "Lo bueno es que no volvere otro dia!" - dije alegre pero todavia sentia igual mi pierna.

- "Bye" - dijo el gerente despidiendose.

Fui al hospital y llame a mis amigos para que vinieran.

Llego mi mamá y mi papá y igualmente mis amigos.

- "Carlos,te ves fatal" - dijo Jeremi llorando y mi mamá igualmente.

- "Pero,traje la grabación y tambien no ire a clases" - dije felizmente.

Todos se rieron,pero Ivan estaba nervioso.

- "Ivan,que te pasa?" - le pregunte.

- "Morire?" - pregunto llorando.

- "Vamos,estate bien,lo que me queda lo gastaremos en algo que te suba el animo,ya?" - dije alegre.

- "Bueno" - dijo Ivan secandose las lagrimas.

Después de que se hiciera de las 5 PM.

- "Entonces como estas después de comer pizza?" - le pregunte.

- "Bien,traere la grabación" - dijo Ivan poniendose nervioso y hiendose del hospital.

-Ivan-

Morire? Segire vivo? Por que quise ir alli? Cada dia de la semana es más complicado,los demas seran los que se tendran que preocupar,pero yo igualmente.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio de hoy bye :D


	3. Ivan,Noche 3,FNAF

Hi! estoy aqui con otro episodio de 7 Noches,6 Niños y eso empezemos!

PD:Escribire y actualizare casi todas mis historias por que hoy no dormire :D y nose que entonces are para descanzar en el dia.

Episodio 3 : Ivan,Noche 3,FNAF

-Ivan-

Me encontraba hiendo a mi hogar para realizar el largo viaje desde mi hogar a Freddy Fazbear Pizza,estaba casi listo,nervioso y no querer morir obiamente,lo bueno es que me sentia un poco mejor ya que lo que hizo Carlos me alegro un poco,lo bueno es que por fin podre hacer algo por mi mismo pero eso me podria costar la vida,pero,desafortunadamente eso es obligatorio.

Ya estaba en mi casa,eran las 10 PM,saque unas cosas que son,obiamente una linterna y musica,eso me salvaria ya que si no los veo,no vendran a por mi,supongo...

Ya en Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Habia llegado,tenia un nudo en el estomago,todo lo que podia sentir eran las palabras del gerente que me pasaba la grabación y se hiba corriendo o los escalofrios igualmente,este lugar no es muy bonito si que unos animatronics satanicos,endemoniados,macabros,asesinos,oscuros y insensibles estan en este lugar.

Llegue,prendia la luz y la apagaba al momento,rebizaba las camaras rapidamente y observava a Foxy para que no saliera de la cueva pirata,perfecto! 2:17 AM y 76 % estoy muy bien!

Seguia con confianza pero cuando estaba por dar victoria escuche algo,alguien corria hacia a mi,cerre la puerta derecha y rebice las camaras y Foxy estaba nuevamente en la cueva pirata,IN YOUR FACE!

Seguia con esa racha de buena suerte,pero... aparecio Bonnie y Chica les cerre a ambos o ambas? bueno,por lo que se Chica es chica y Bonnie es chico,entonces no se que decir,pero,igual,pasaba ahora el tiempo 4:19 AM con 30 % voy mal! QUE LES DEN! no podre sobrevivir asi.

Son las 5:00 AM 17 % parece que nadie se ira... se fueron Chica y Bonnie de mis puertas! las abri rapidamente,tengo esperanza,estoy muy bien,sige asi...

Rebice la camara del escenario y me tope que Freddy no estaba! MI*RDA! Cerre rapidamente la puerta izquierda y no veia a Freddy,rebice las camaras y el solo se ve por las camaras,entonces la deje cerrada.

- "Freddy,vete de una maldita vez!" - dije cabreado.

Oh... ahora que me acuerdo grabación!

"Hola,!hola! Oye, !Lo estas haciendo bien! !La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo! Quiero decir,ya sabes,e-ellos sueles pasar a otra cosa ahora... no quiero decir que ellos murieron"

Se me elo la piel al escuchar eso.

"E-e-so eso no es lo que quise decir... Uhhh,de todos modos,será mejor que no ocupe mucho de tu tiempo,uhhh,las cosas se van a volver reales esta noche. Uhh,b-bueno escucha,tengo una idea : Si te llegan a atrapar y quieres evitar ser embutido en un traje de Freddy,uhhh,intenta hacerte el muerto. Ya sabes. Uhhh,talvez van a pensar que eres un traje vacio en su lugar. Por otra parte,si piensan que eres un traje vacío,podrían tratar de... meterte un esqueleto de metal dentro de ti. Me pregunto como funcióna... Siiiii... no importa; anota eso,es mejor no quedar atrapado. Ummm,bueno,ok Yo-yo te dejaré. Nos vemos en el otro lado."

- "A que te refieres que en el otro lado!?" - dije histerico.

No hay más,genial,mañana los demas sabran que dicen,si no me equiboco Pajjsy traera la otra grabación.

Después de que Freddy se fuera abri la puerta 5:55 AM y 1 % de bateria,solo espera.

Cuando faltaba 1 minuto vi la oreja de Foxy,mie*da estoy muy lejos para cerrar la pue...

Sentia un dolor inimaginable y no tenia palabras para poder describirlo,era,lo más dolorozo,por que no acaba conmigo de una vez?

Foxy me habia atravezado mi estomago con su garfio y con su brazo,la sangre corria como un rio,dolor,muerte,adios...

-Narrador-

- "Oye,Ivan,donde estas?" - dijo el gerente.

- "Ivan... estas vivo?" - dijo el gerente viendo el cuerpo de Ivan con una herida en el estomago,salia sangre y esas cosas.

- "Ayud..." - dijo Ivan intentando hablar.

- "Numero?" - dijo el gerente.

- "54... 626... 2... 67" - dijo Ivan (54626267)

El gerente estaba llamando a ese numero.

-Jeremi-

Mi celular empezaba a sonar y conteste.

- "Hola?" - dije para ver si era una broma o importante.

- "Hola,puedes venir a Freddy Fazbear Pizza,creo que Ivan esta a punto de irse" - dijo una voz desconocida.

Me impacte por lo que me dijieron y fui rapidamente a Freddy Fazbear Pizza,llame al hospital llegamos al hospital y llego Pajjsy y fuimos a donde estaba Ivan,que ya se podia pasar.

- "Pasen" - dijo el doctor.

- "Ivan estas bien?" - le pregunte.

El me saco un brazo y hizo un like osea que si esta bien.

- "Puedes hablar o caminar?" - le pregunte.

Dislike,no.

- "Tienes la grabación?" - le pregunte.

Like,si.

- "Me la pasas?" - le pregunte.

Me apunto hacia su pantalon en donde estaba la grabación.

- "Te dejamos por mejor y venimos otro dia?" - dijo Pajjsy.

Like,si.

- "Bye" - dijimos Pajjsy y yo.

Ivan sacudio su mano de izquierda a derecha,adios o bye.

Pajjsy se fue a su casa y yo a la mia.

-Pajjsy-

Si esas cosas les pasaron a Carlos y Ivan,que me pasara a mi,Jeremi y Yerson?

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio 3 y eso bye :D

PD:Im a Kitty Cat,Dance,Dance,Dance. :3


	4. Pajjsy,Noche 4 Parte 1 FNAF

Hola estoy aqui con otro episodio de 7 Noches,6 Niños y empezemos,ahora le toca a Pajjsy.

PD:Pedon por la demora D: pero aqui ta es nuevo episodio.

Episodio 4 : Pajjsy,Noche 4,FNAF

-Pajjsy-

Me encontraba aterrada por lo que le paso a Ivan,no queria que a mi me pasara eso,no,por favor,sean piadosos conmigo.

A las 11:00 PM

Ya me encontraba en ese lugar y algo no me da buena pinta.

-Pajjsy se topa con un tipo-

- "Oh.. hola" - dije salidandole.

- "Hola... cual es tu nombre?" - pregunto el tipo que parecia como de 23.

- "Pajjsy y el tullo?" - le pregunte.

- "Jeremy Fliztegarld,sabes que este lugar va a cerrar?" - pregunto Jeremy.

- "No.. por?" - dije con sarcasmo.

- "No lo se" - dijo Jeremy.

- "Y me cambiaran turno de noche... nunca he tenido ese empleo.. como es?" - pregunto Jeremy.

- "Una p*ta pesadilla" - dijo Pajjsy.

- "Ah... gracias" - dijo Jeremy hiendose.

Pues ahora a la maldita oficina...

-En la oficina-

- "Tu no me diras nada hoy... estoy de mal humor..." - dije apagando la grabación.

- "A ver... 1:42 AM... todo bien..." - dije mirando las camaras.

-Corte de señal-

- "No! se fue ese pinche oso de mi*rda!" - dije cabreada.

- "ESTA AL LADO MIO!" - dije cerrando rapidamente la puerta.

-Pajjsy se va a la puerta derecha-

- "No me atraparas pu*o" - dije burlandome de ese oso.

Bueno... es extraño.. son las 4 AM... ninguno viene a donde mi... después de Freddy... todos volvieron a sus lugares...

- "Creo que no me serviras..." - dije mirando el generador.

- "Pues... bueno.. estoy aqui aburrida mirando la... eh?" - dije extrañada al ver el poster de Fazbear con uno de color dorado.

- "No entiendo.." - dije bajando la camara.

Me habia saltado ese tipo en la cara... pero... no me mato? pero.. se fue la energia! y... el generador!?

Estoy completamente muerta...

Escuchaba como los pasos.. sonidos de los animatronicos venian rapdiamente hacia mi...

Esta jodida..

La risa de Freddy hacia que entrara en el ambiente macabro...

Estoy metalizada...

Ya escucho como corria Foxy hacia mi...

Estoy paralizada...

Ya se empieza a escuchar de lejos la canción de Freddy llamada "Toreador March"...

Estoy animatronizada...

Ya se empiezan a ver de lejos los ojos de Freddy,Bonnie y Chica...

Tengo que huir...

Es mi unica opción...

Sin pensarlo dos veces.. sali escabulliendome sin causar mucho ruido por The Office hasta The Kitchen...

Espero sobrevivir...

Bueno.. hasta aqui el episodio.. solamente es la primera parte de la noche 4.. bueno... le cambie un poco la trama de los otros 3 episodios... bueno... con cada review me ayudan a ponerme feliz y hacer los episodios más rapido... y se aceptan criticas constructivas :D


End file.
